Nostroming
This is the fourth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode Owen is sleeping in his bed. Sarth and Amy walks in and attach wires and gizmos to his body. They plug the wires into their laptop. Amy: Why are we doing this again? Sarth: Training. We need to subject Owen to his worst fears, to see how he reacts to it. Amy: And what is that again? Sarth pulls out a game disc of Alien Isolation. Sarth: Xenomorphs. He inserts it into the computer. He turns on survival mode. Amy: Are you sure? I don't want to see our little man get hurt. Sarth: Just look away. Sarth presses a button and Owen is now in the game. Owen: Woah! What's happening? He looks at his surroundings. Owen: Oh no. Scary dark atmosphere. Looks out a window. Owen: Space! Looks at the roof. Owen: Creepy pipes! I'm in Alien Isolation! Owen runs around screaming. Owen: I can't believe this is happening. Owen sees the revolver. Sarth: Ok good, he can use that. Owen: Oh good, this'll work great! He picks it up and points it at him. Sarth: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!!!! Sarth types on the keyboard. Owen restarts. Owen: I guess this is the world telling me not to kill myself. He sees the door. Owen: Oh this is survival mode, which means... He sits down. Owen: Nothing will happen until I open the door! He sits there for a couple seconds. Sarth: Do you ever think we underestimate Owen's intelligence? Amy: Maybe. Sarth pushes a button, and the door opens. Owen: AH! Owen runs around. Owen: Wait, do my anime powers work? Owen extends his hand, and materializes fire. Owen: Awesome! In that case, Sailor Teleport! Owen teleports to the exit. Owen: See ya suckers! Sarth: Oh gosh darn it. Sarth pushes more buttons. Owen is back at the start. Owen tries to make a fireball, but nothing happens. Owen: Aw crap. The door opens. Owen: AH! He runs around. Amy: Are you sure he can do this? Sarth: Of course. He's played this game so he knows how the maps work. Owen: Aw man I'm so screwed right now, you don't even know. He sees the flamethrower. Owen: Alright! He points it at the floor, and lights himself on fire. Owen: WHOO! I'm burning alive! Owen falls to the ground. Amy: Wow this is sad. Sarth: It's even sadder that this can actually happen in the game. Owen is back at the start. Owen: Aw man. Looks like I have to survive. Let's see what I have. Motion tracker, revolver, and flamethrower. Not bad... He walks out the door. He walks slowly. He pulls out his motion tracker. Owen: So far so good. Suddenly the air vent shakes. Owen: AH! Owen runs down an alleyway. Sarth: What's he doing? I know he knows his way around game maps. Amy facepalms. Amy: He doesn't even have this game! Remember he watched that Krillin guy play it and he got really scared?! Sarth: Oh great. We've trapped Owen in his worst fear with no powers, no map, and no one to help him. Maybe he can find weapons. Owen is crouched under a table making crying sounds. Owen: Oh my gosh I want to get out of here!!! The Xenomorph drops out of the air vent. Owen screams and runs. The Xenomorph is way faster. Sarth: What is he doing? He has a revolver, a flamethrower, and a shotgun. Why isn't he killing it? Amy is looking at her phone. She gives a hateful, worried look to Sarth. Amy: According to GameFaqs, "The Xenomorph is invincible. You can't kill it." Sarth face palms. Amy: Can't you reactivate his powers? Sarth: No, I can't reactivate anything! Amy: Did you at least put it on easy? Sarth: No, I put it on hard. Amy slaps Sarth. Owen is back at the entrance. Owen: Aw man that Xenomorph killed me and it put me back at the start! Sarth: Wait, maybe we can wake up Owen? Amy: Might as well try. Amy and Sarth start shaking him. Amy: I've got it! Sarth: What, you have a complicated, complex plan that will surely wake Owen up? Amy: Yep! Amy takes the disc out. Sarth: Oh for the love of.... The game is still running. Amy: You downloaded it to the computer. Didn't you. Sarth: Yes... Amy: Ok, well use Scatter! Sarth: Owen built my laptop too, I wouldn't know my way around. Amy: Then how did you get around computers when you were 16? Sarth: Most of the time villains were stupid back then! Amy: Sigh. I'm not sure if I should love you or hate you for being too smart. Sarth: Ooooh! I've got an idea! Sarth grabs a baseball bat and aims it at the computer. Amy: You can't do that! Sarth: Why? Amy: Owen's mind is on there still. If we destroy the computer, his mind could disappear entirely! Sarth: Ok, I've got a better idea! Sarth aims the baseball bat at Owen. Amy: Oh frick no! Sarth: Ok ok.....Wait, frick? Amy: I've promised not to swear around Owen. Wait, look at the computer! They look at the computer. Owen is actually progressing well. Owen: Ok Owen, just breathe, and remember that episode of Steven Universe. Sarth: Wow! He's making progress! Amy: I told you he could do it! Sarth: No you didn't.... Amy: I didn't..... Owen checks his motion scanner. He sees no motion. Owen: Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming.... The Xenomorph drops down behind him. Owen shoots the flamethrower, and it runs away. Owen: Hah! Take that! Owen climbs in an air duct. He hears the alien behind him. He lights a flare and throws it out of the duct. While it is distracted, he goes through. He exits the other way. He sees the exit. Owen: Yes! The Xenomorph drops right in front of him. Owen: Sorry bud, but uh, you should be 'fired up' for my victory. Owen shoots the flamethrower, but it's out of gas. Owen: Aw no. The Xenomorph knocks him down. Sarth: Amy now's the time to look away. The Xenomorph prepares to kill him, but suddenly, Owen glows. Amy: His power burst! Real life Owen starts to glow too. Sarth and Amy look at each other and run out of his room. In the game, Owen is glowing, and the spaceship is completely gone, and there is only space now. Owen spins around in space, and then punches the Xenomorph right through its head, killing it. Owen makes a pose, surrounded by space, and stars and planets. The real life Owen is glowing and objects in his room begin to shake. Sarth: Brace yourselves! There is a huge burst of energy that flows throughout the house. Sarth and Amy open Owen's door. Some objects have fallen off of his shelf, and Sarth's computer is destroyed. Owen wakes up. Owen: Woah! That was awesome! He sees Sarth and Amy. Owen: Hey Mom, Dad. I had an awesome dream! There were Xenomorphs, and I killed one! Sarth: That's awesome! Amy: So does that mean you're not scared anymore? Owen: Heck no! I'm a little less scared, but still scared. Sarth: Well, at least it's progress... Episode ends. Category:Episodes